Nightclan-Rainstar's Choice
Chapter 1 I am Rainstar. I use to be a great leader of Nightclan, with soft, long, light gray fur, with a proud glint in my green eyes....but I grew old, and my fur had grown to a darker shade of gray, but here I can live in Cloudclan, and my fur is restored to its main color, and I am with Mistheart. But no matter how long I had lived, I can still remember every detail of the time when my trusted deputy, Mistheart died. I was forced to choose a new deputy. Quite a few cats were willing to take on Mistheart's place, especially one of my senior warriors, Darkfire. He only wanted to become Mistheart's succedder becasue Mistheart was close to moving into the nursey with his kits. He wanted to make Mistheart proud, but he never thought about what it meant to be a deputy. He wanted revenge to the forest- to Cloudclan and Mistheart's death. Now, let me start my story... Chapter 2 I blinked warily as I rose from my nest. Instinctivly I whipped my head around to catch a piece of moss and feather that clung to my shoulder. I purred with content as I poked my head out of my den and saw my deputy, Mistheart, preparing the first hunting patrol of the day. I could see Darkfire, her mate, and beside him, was Mistheart's sister and mother, Blackberry and Nightsong. All three cats were eyeing Mistheart's trembling belly, just as I took a paw-step forward, a heavy kick inside Mistheart's belly bowled her onto her side. "Oh!" Nightsong shot over to her daughter's side and then Blackberry and Darkfire followed. A few cats, including me, supressed an amused purr. Then I realized that I had promised a couple of apprentice's a suprise, I bounded over to fallen tree. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, gather here beneth Fallen tree for a clan meeting!" I watched as my clan swarmed around the tree. "Today we hold the ceremony of apprentices becoming warriors." I serched the croud until I could pick out Leafpaw's brown tabby pelt and Moonpaw's silvery tabby pelt. Leafpaw held his white muzzle high with an unmistakable sign of proudness. "Moonpaw, I expect that Darkfire has trained you well?" Moonpaw nodded, "Darkfire, is Moonpaw ready to become a warrior?" Darkfire nodded and said, "Yes, Rainstar, I have taught her everything I know. Mabye even more." I nodded and turned to Leafpaw and his mentor Nightcrawler, without even speaking, they both nodded. "Moonpaw and Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?" "I do," Moonpaw squeaked. "I do," Leafpaw meowed solemley. "Then by the powers of Cloudclan, I grant you each your warrior name." "Moonpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Moonfrost, Cloudclan honors your bravery and readiness." I turned to Leafpaw, "Leafpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Leafwhisker. Cloudclan honors your courage and bravery. We welcome you both as full warriors of Nightclan." I watched as my clan cheered, "Moonfrost! Leafwhisker! Moonfrost! Leafwhisker!" Chapter 3 Later that night I just couldn't sleep. I tossed and turn until I gave up sleep. As I crepped out of my den I let a yowl of suprise and pain. Claws were sinking into my shoulder! No! the moss on my shoulder that morning was a sign! Oh...if i would have kept it there I wouldn't be able to feel these claws! What was happening? I wirled around, seeing flashes...flashes of pelts! I could smell smells.... smells of intruders! Invasion! An invasion of rouges! "NO!" I heard Darkfire screech as he flug himself in front of a small white cat,Mistheart! "Mistheart!" I heard Darkfire yowl, caterwauling a screech of grief and I knew she was dead. I sent a huge gash to my enemy's belly and flung the tom across the clearing, sending him yelping out of the camp. The other intruders just sat and stared at the bloodied she cat. Only one young cat stood. "We...we didnt mean to-" Darkfire cut the rogue off, "To kill her?" He challenged, still screeching, "No, we-" the rogue tried to finish, "Murderer!" Darkfire flung himself at the rouge. "STOP!" my yowl sounded off the trees so loud I wouldn't be suprised if it let a crack on the moonstone. After all, we were standing almost right above the entrance to the cave. Darkfire and the rouge broke up immediantly and the rouge fled for the entrance, its companions following. "What?!" Darkfire challenged, "I was about to kill her!" "But you didn't need to," Moonfrost spoke up. Gasps of shock ran through the clan, even the kits knew not to speak to Darkfire that way! "Why not?!" Darkfire protested, sounding more like an apprentice, "Because that rogue didn't kill Mistheart. That rogue didn't do anything to be punished that way." Moonfrost reasoned. "But still!" Darkfire hissed, "If you want to kill, dont kill the innocent, kill the guilty. so then they can't live with the guilt," Moonfrost pushed on, "Right?" Leafwhisker padded up to stand unusually close to Moonfrost, "She's right." Leafwhisker growled defensivly, "Um.." Moonfrost's silver pelt glowed with embarassment, "Then who killed Mistheart?" Darkfire growled. "Another rogue." Moonfrost mewed simply. "Every cat go to their dens, I need to think." I mumbled just loud enough for all cats in earshot to hear. I thought that once cats started going into there dens soon their clanmates would follow. After the clearing was empty, I turned for my den. "Rainstar?" I heard a dusky voice whisper. "Huh?" I spun around to see a white she cat with clouds in her fur, and I reconized thoses gray eyes..."Mistheart!" She had come to visit from Cloudclan! "What are you doing here?" I hissed. "Watching you talk to air! Nobody else can see me but you!" Mistheart pushed past me and headed toward my den. Chapter 4 "So, what brings you here?" I asked between long strokes on my shoulder where the rogue had sunk in its claws in. " Well, you do realize that you need to pick a deputy?" Mistheart reminded me. I stared at my paws thoughtfully for a moment before turning my gaze back to the shimmering deputy, "Darkfire?" Pain flashed in her gray eyes and then softened. "You know I never did really love him..." Mistheart whispered, and I swallowed a gasp and forced my gaze to lock hers. "Really?" I let out a gasp. hey had always been so close! But then I realized that Mistheart had always kept her distance, and that Darkfire was the one who was attached! "W-h..who did you love?" I wasn't sure if she really loved somebody, it just felt right...."You." Mistheart burst out unexpectedly. "You can restore your youth and we will be together, forever, I promise." Mistheart's shimmery outline started to fade, "NO!" I yowled, without thinking i thought that she was going to leave forever, "I will not leave permanantly, I promise!" Mistheart reasurred me. "Oh..." I gave my chest a couple of embarassed licks. "You need to choose between Moonfrost and Darkfire. with your heart." Mistheart murmured "Yes...ye....sssss.." I mummbled as I drifted to sleep. The next morning I decided to go see Nightthunder. "Yes, Rainstar?" the tired tom grummbled. The young medicine cat's dark gray fur was ruffled with sleep and his yellow eyes were half open "M..Mistheart came to see me last night," I started to explain. "Wait, like in a dream?" Nightthunder interuppted. "No...she came from Cloudclan, and I wasn't sleeping. We talked until nearly sunrise." explained quickly, remembering the whole night as if I hadn't slept for hours after she left. "Wow! That must have been pretty cool!" Nightthunder sounded as if he had't just woken up and all his tiredness was sucked away through the cave floor. " Yea, and um..." I had to tell him! "She said that I had to choose between either Moonfrost or Darkfire to become deputy." "Yeah, well, you have to choose the natural leader between the two, who would have bloodshed, and who would peace?" Nightthunder challenged. "Well...." I hadn't really ever learned much about Moonfrost, and Darkfire usually kept his personality to himself except for trying to kill that rogue, and Moonfrost kept peace with that. Suddenly Nightthunder's legs crumpled beneth him and a shudder ran through his tail until it twiched once and then curled sharply around this side. Then he was still. Chapter 5 "Nightthunder?" I whispered in panic as the small cat's body as another spasm ran through the medicine cat's body. "Rainstar!" Nightthunder jumped up in suprise. "A prophecy! Moonfrost! Darkfire! Yes!" Nightthunder sounded crazy! "What?!" I shouted. "Remember yesterday when Darkfire tried to kill that rogue?" The medicine cat hurried through his words. "Yes," I remembered clearly. "And then Moonfrost made peace!" Nighthtunder realized and so did I, that day, Darkfire was the one to bloodshed, and Moonfrost was the one to make peace...Was Moonfrost the one to be deputy? "Oh!" I realized with a shock that Moonfrost would be an obvious choice, but mabye I had to think this over a little more carefully, I mean, I bet Darkfire would be loyal, he would probably just lead the clan into unnesessary battles, but if he really wanted to make Mistheart proud, would he really do that? Surley he knew that Mistheart would not approve of that! But that was the only thing that had got me thinking. Nighthunder turned around and started at me with puzzling eyes, "This is Rainstar's choice..." he murmered. "Yes, this is my choice. The hardest decision of my life! But Mistheart told me to choose...and I will not let her down," I vowed. I would not lead this clan to death. "Darkfire is loyal, there is no doubt about that," Nighthtunder pointed out. "Yes, we will see what tomorrow brings us, I think a hunting patrol is about to leave, I think I'll lead it. I bounded out of the medince cat den and turned my paws toward the spot near the entrance of the camp where the hunting patrol was waiting, by the looks of it, it looked like Leafwhisker was just getting ready to lead his first partrol, "Mabye i'll just tag along..." I muttered to myself. "Leafwhisker!" i hurried my walk to a run as Leafwhisker whipped around and started at me with huge green eyes, "y..yes Rainstar?" Leafwhisker stuttered, "Am...am i in trouble?" "No, but-" He cut me off again, "Oh." Leafwhiskers gaze whent cold with embarassement and Leafwhisker turned his gaze to his paws. Moonfrost came up to stand beside her friend and she pressed her fur against his. I caught blackberry mumbling something to Whitefall, "...Leafwhisker and Moonfrost....pretty close...huh?" Both cats broke into teasing purrs, "Its okay, Leafwhisker, I'll come with you on your patrol." Leafwhisker nodded and gulped with relief, it seemed to becoming more and more obvious to the clan that Moonfrost and Leafwhisker were more than 'friends' it wouldn't be long now until Moonfrost would bound around the camp letting out squeaks of happiness.....suddenly the sad thought came into my head...Mistheart would be a great leader...Miststar...the name floated into my head, and I sniffled with disapprovance of myself, Mistheart would not be proud of me if I continued of greiving for her! dipped my head toward Leafwhisker, achknowledging the young warrior that I did not have to tag along if he didnt feel comfortable, and Leafwhisker nodded thankfully. Just then something screeched above the camp,On the cliff that rimmed one edge of the camp, a huge bird type thing was carrying off A small blue-gray she-cat, "Bluepaw!" Bluepaw's mentor Whitefall was racing out of the camp and skidding up the cliff to retrive the small cat, before any of the clan could do anything, Whitebirch flung himself off the cliff and raked the birds back and clawed his way up the back until he could sink his thorn sharp teeth into the birds neck, with another screech, the giant bird let Bluepaw go and Bluepaw let out a caterwauling yowl of terror and flopped onto a smooth stone with a thump. Once bluepaw could move her head, she looked up to see the giant bird twisting its head around and biting over and over into Whitefall's shoulder, neck, legs, until Whitefall rolled off the birds wing and twirled around in the air. I let out a gasp as Whitefall's muscular body slammed down hard onto the sharp stones resting on top on the medicine cat cave. "Whitefall..." I murmmured, as I crept closer, Nighthtunder raced out of his den and examined the white warriors large body then turned around to show his grieving yellow eyes, "He's dead..." Chapter 6 "NO!" I whipped around to see Blossomstripe, Whitefall's mate, wide-eyed with terror, the orange she-cat raced up to her mate and buried her muzzle into his unmoving flank. With a sudden jolt, I remembered Bluepaw, "Bluepaw!" I pelted over to the smooth gray rock where the apprentice was staggering to her paws, a deep talon mark was shredded into her skin on her shoulder, "Nightthunder!" I yowled and the medicine cat raced over. While Nightthunder was working at Bluepaws shoulder, I heard a light squeak from the nursery and a small tabby she-kit crept out and slunk around the edge of the camp. Once she got closer, I could pick out Berrykit's sent. "Berrykit?" Cloudkit, Berrykit's sister, was bounding after her, "What are you doing?" Berrykit hissed, "Whatever you are doing!" Cloudkits blue eyes widened, "I want to help Nightthunder!" Berrykit protested against her sister and it occured to me that Berrykit's warm green eyes were always curious when he was near the medicine cat, and she usually spent hours of the day peeking through his herbs. Berrykit finally leaped up onto the smooth rock where Nightthunder was crouched over luepaws shoulder, Berrykit's tail fluffed up with terror, I leaned around Nighthunders startled body and saw what Berrykit was scared of....Bluepaw had a deep mark shredded into her skin, but not that clean cut kind, it was rough around the edges where the bird had attempted to dig its claws into multiy spots on her small body, "Berrykit." I lowered my mew into a serious, light growl as I was carful not to scare her, "Ah!" Berrykit spun around and tried to run away but she tripped over Cloudkit's hiding body, "You'll get us both caught!" Cloudkit snarled, "You are both caught." I leaned over the kits' small bodies, "S..s-sorry rr..Raiinstar!" Cloudkit scampered off toward the nursery but Berrykit just shook out her fur and sat high, "I, Berrykit," Berrykit started to announce, "Wish to become Nightthunders apprentice." I realized with a jolt of embarassment that Leafstone's litter must have been nearly 7 moons old! I pelted over to Fallen-tree, abandoning Berrykit's side, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneth Fallen-tree for a clan meeting!" As I yowled the farmilliar call, Nightclan swarmed around me. Firstly, I could pick out the apprentices, Blackpaw, Bluepaw, and Snowypaw. Then, the elders stummbled out of the Hawthorn bush. Finally, I turned my gaze softly over to the nursery. Leafstone was marching out into the clearing with her two other kits, Hawkkit, sunkit Graykit tummbling around her paws. Blackstorm raced up to his mate and pushed his fur protectivly to hers, glancing up fearfully ever other heartbeat. "Cats of Nightclan, I have realized that Leafstones litter is nearly 7 moons old today," I meowed, "And Today, we will hold the important ceremony of kits becomming apprentics." Chap7 Hawkpaw, Graypaw and Cloudpaw stood proudly as they were standing with there new mentors, Nightcrawler, Blackheart and Blackberry. Only Berrykit and Sunkit remained unapprenticed. "Berrykit." I turned to the light brown tabby, "Is it your wish to become Nightthunders apprentice?" "It is." Berrykit mewed, "Then from this moment forward I give you the power of healing and wisdom as you now hold the responsibillity of the role of Medicine cat apprentice, Berrykit, from this moment forward you will be known as Berrypaw." Berrypaw's tail twitched with exitment as i announced her new name. "Cloudclan honors your-" A loud, familliar screeching noise from above cut me off. "SUNKIT!" Leafstone was screeching, "NO!" Blackstorm wailed, with greif showing clearly in his deep meow, I looked up and nearly collasped with terror, The giant bird was back! And it was carrying off Sunkit's small body, as I opened my mouth to yowl, something red and slick plopped onto my nose. I flicked my tounge upward, and gaged at the taste of salty blood. "No...no,no..No!" Leafstone was wailing with greif, and I returned my gaze back to the sky...The bird was gone, and the clearling was slatted with small drops of Sunkit's blood. Blackspots, an elder, spoke up. "Well," The old tom grunted, "I guess that's it." I supressed a gasp. How dare Blackspots be so unsensitive? "No! Thats not it!" Cloudpaw wailed and pelted through the clearing and took a massive leap up the side of the cliff and dug her claws into the side, grasping every spot she could get a paw hold until she was more than 2 large tree lengths high, then she pushed of with muscular legs and shot up onto the top ledge. "Get down!" Cloudpaw's new mentor, Blackberry was screeching, But the rest of the clan barely noticed. They had fallen too ill with greif. But Blackberry knew what is was like to lost something so important, Mistheart and Blackberry had been the closest sisters, nothing but death could separate them. But, maybe with Cloudpaw's white pelt....I thought, Mabye Blackberry feels like this is another Mistheart, and she can't let this one die. Suddenly a screech of triumph made my head snap back up and I flicked my gaze toward Cloudpaws ledge, "CLOUDPAW!" The clan was yowling, at first, I thought they were yowling in terror...but...they were...cheering...? That was when I looked up again, I had seen wrong! Cloudpaw was wrestling the bird! And better yet, she was winning! "Ya! Go Cloudpaw!" Cloudpaw's littermates were squeaking with pride, All of a sudden the bird took a loud screech of pain then started spiraled down...down...and down farther! No! Cloudpaw was still on its back, "Jump! Jump Cloudpaw!" I was yowling to the she-cat apprentice, as she sprang just in time from the birds back so she could safely twirl to the ground and land on her four paws. (Thud) The bird laid in the corner of the clearing, luckily close to the fresh fill pile, it would be easy to drag over so it could be eaten. I heard Bluepaw gasp, "Oh!" I raced back over to fallen tree and yowled before any-cat could walk away from the tree, "I have one more announcement!" I called, "Bluepaw is ready to become a warrior." I heard a startled squeak come from the dark blue-gray apprentice, "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your own life?" For a heartbeat I could see in Bluepaw's eyes that she was remembering the death of her former mentor, Whitefall. "I do." Bluepaw vowed, "Then by the powers of Cloudclan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Blueheart, in honor of all you've been through." Blueheart's eyes lit up at the sound of her new name. "Blueheart! Blueheart! Blueheart!" Nightclan cheered. Chap8 I sat. In the corner of the clearing. Eyeing my clan, watching, everything. I watched Snowkit play in a puddle with her sister, Icekit. I watched Blackpaw helping Snowypaw groom her pelt. It had been 3 moons since Sunkit had died and Blueheart had gotten her warrior name. A mew from behind me made me jump. "Rainstar." I whipped around to see Berrypaw standing eye level to me. "Nightthunder wants to go to the Moonstone, he wants both of us to come. He was thinking about me getting my medicine cat name." Berrypaw's wiskers twitched with inpatience, "Okay...Ill just get Mist..." I was about to say Mistheart to run the camp, "Shadowstorm...To run the camp while were gone" Shadowstorm was loyal enough. "I'll announce your sister's warrior names when we get back." Berrypaw gave a little skip of exitement as she pelted away to tell every cat the news. I slept in the spot I had been all afternoon until the sun started to set. As I rose to my paws to head to the entrance of the camp where Nighthunder and Berrypaw were waiting. "Ready?" Nightthunder mewed tiredly, unlike myself, Nightthunder had spent the day collecting herbs and teaching Berrypaw about what effect Poppy seeds have on certain cats in the clan. "Yea...I guess," I was about to ak to get some fresh kill first, but then Berrypaw decided to cut in- "Lets goooo!" The she-cat squeaked, of course, I could remember when I was an apprentice, I couldnt wait until I got my warrior name, which was Rainstorm. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadnt realized that we were entering the mothermouth cave, I could hear a tiny squeak coming from someplace... close....."Comfrey....infection...?no..no...no...bones..." Berrypaw was trying to remember all the herbs, "Um...Berrypaw..? "Yea?" Her tabby head snapped up, "ermm...why are you so unsure?" I hesited as I looked for the right words, "What if Cloudclan decideds I'm not good enough to be a medicine cat?" Berypaw fretted, "They might now give me my full name!" Berypaw wailed quietly as we approached the stone and sat dead straight in front of the shimmery stone, "Dont worry." I comforted the apprentice as I went to curl up in the corner of the cave. I was sure that Berrypaw would tell me her new name when we all awoke. I closed my eyes, leaving Nightthunder to do the ceremony in secret. Sleep took me over. I sat in a misty clearing with nothing but myself. As I looked around, noticed the white air around me was not mist, but clouds! I was in Cloudclan! but where was everybody? Thats when the she cat appeared. My sister, Stormfoot, was padding toward me. Her raven black fur shone, slick from the damp air, "Stormfoot!" I felt a small wail rise in my voice, but the she-cat hushed me with a flick of her ears. "Hush, brother. They are all safe, they are greeting Berrypaw into there world. "Mistheart...?" my voice trailed, "Just fine, actully, I think.." Stormfoot glanced around uncertianly, "Wake up, Berrypaw's ceremony is done." nodded thankfully at Stormfoot for not telling me the apprentices new name. My sister gave me a swift lick between the ears and then turned to pelt away to find her fallen clanmates in to clouds. Suddenly, I awoke with a strange jolt, Oh, of corse. the sense I felt was happy. The cavren was filled with joy and peace. "Rainstar! Guess what, guess what, Guess what!" Berry..something was yowling in joy, "What!" I decided to play along with the young tabbys game, "Berryblaze is my new name!" The she-cat excalimed, clearly bursting with pride, only then did I remember Nightthunder. The medicine cat was sitting quietly in the corner. His dark gray fur barley visible in the dark. Only his Bright amber eyes showed in the blackness, But even though I could barley see his eyes, I could sense the pride in the cavern, even though Berryblaze's excitement was nearly overwhelming! "Okay..." Berryblaze finally stopped, panting now she said, "Lets go home!" could tell right away the she felt guilt for her sisters, she wanted them to become warriors if she got her own name. Chap9 "Cloudheart! Hawkheart! Graymoon!" The clan cheered the sister's new names happily, Snowypaw and Stonepaw were older than Blackpaw and had gotten there warrior names also. Snowynight and Stonepelt. Along with Snowkit and Icekit had become apprentices and were Icepaw and Snowpaw, their mentors were Shadowstorm and Blueheart. "Growing so fast...." my clan was growing and growing, with more warriors than ever, there weren't even any kits in the nursery! Exept for Blackberry, who was expecting her second litter. Her first litter had died by a fox attack. "Poor Blackberry..." I mutted only half to myself before my clan turned to me wonderingly, "What is it Rainstar?" Graymoon was padding up to me with a pround prancy fashion. "Nothing...I was just thinking about Blackberry." I explained, "Okay, what about her?" Graymoon nosed in farther, "Her first litter died, all of them. All four." I decided unsensitivly to go dead serious on the new warrior. A sudden hiss came from behind me, I spun around to see Darkfire crouched, back to me. The fur along his spine was raising with anger. I crept up to the warrior and peered around his shoulder to see nothing. The clearing went silent with terror. With a jolt, I could hear clumsy paws thundering loudly despite the hard stone territory. "DOG!" I heard Redberry's panicy yowl sound through the trees and all of a sudden the huge gray dog thing was in the clearing, standing directly in front of Darkfire. Darkfire didn't budge from his spot. he just bristled his black fur, whipped his sleek tail, unsheathed his claws, and flew forward and raked his thorn sharp claws down the dogs muzzle and bit and scratched until the dogs face was covered in flesh and blood. From what I could see, there was no fur on the dog's face. It was the ugliest 'thing' I had ever seen. The dog spun around to run but whammed into a tree. It was a couple of heartbeats until it had enough relife on its blurry sight that the dog could flee into the shadows of Nightclan terriorty. "Darkfire! Darkfire!" Nightclan cheered the hero, this was certainly impressive! Mabye, this was Cloudclans way of saying they had other plans for Moonfrost other than deputyship........ I looked up, It was sundown. Maybe it was time to rest. I was getting tired anyway. Next I headed toward the fresh kill pile to pick up whatever was on top. I bent down to grasp a mouse, when I realized there was something horible smelling inside the pile. Wonderingly, I shoved a Wren and Sparrow out of the way with my front paw. Beneth the two dead birds lay a rotten, bug infested squirrel. "Oh....oh....wow" I managed to mumble, "Leafwhisker, Shadowstorm?" called to the warriors, "Yea?" Shadowstorm was first to answer as the tom slid out of the den and leafwhisker brushed out after him, "Rainstar? what is it?" Leafwhisker asked as the two cats padded up to me, "Remove....'that'" I pointed my tail disgustedly toward the crowfood, "um.....Sure..anything Rainstar." Shadowstorm hesitated before grasping the squirrels tail tip lightly in his front teeth. I decided to avoid the fresh kill pile until Berryblaze or Nightthunder could check and make sure it was safe to eat everything else. Instead, I turned my paws toward to den and slumped over to my den. I peered into my den and saw only darkness and the faint glimmer of the remaining sun shining on my mossy and feathery nest. I let my long plumy tail drag on the stone floor as I went to curl into a tight ball in the corner of my den. Mabye Cloudclan has different plans for Moonfrost....The air around me seemed to whisper as I let sleep to close around me. When I woke up I noticed my nest had been scattered all over. "Huh." I looked around with slight shock. nstead of doing what I should have done by cleaning it up, I let my thoughts wander and I padded out of the den. Two apprentices Snowpaw and Icepaw where spelting around the clearing trying to catch one anothers sleek white tails. A beautiful voice from behind me made me whip around. Moonfrost was standing behind me, her Shimmery silver coat gleaming in the light. Her soft ice blue eyes gleamed with the sunrise warmth. She had grown into a beautilfuly fine cat. For the first time in moons I realized she was as big as me. She had become full grown. "Hello, Rainstar." When silvery warrior mewed softly, "Moonfrost." I nodded, gulping with nervousness, No! I cant fall in love with Moonfrost! Im in love with Mistheart! Thats when I heard a whisper in the wind, "Rainstar...Do as you please, its fine!" A farmilliarly warm voice chimed in my ear fur, "Mistheart?" I said too loud, "Rainstar? What are you doing?" Moonfrost was flicking her tail, "Nothing..." I mumbled, shammering off toward the fallen tree. Instead up leaping up and announcing something, I clawed my way up nd curled up on the piece of flat surface on the top on the fallen trunk and started to dream. "Mistheart!" I called over and over until I saw a deformed white shape heading toward me. It came closer and closer until it stopped and revealed a white cat. "Hello Rainstar, you got my message?" Mistheart asked coolly, "Yes! I can't choose another cat! I just can't!" I wailed, "shh!" Mistheart slapped her fluffy tail over my mouth, "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean your clan needs to be deputyless." istheart pointed out, I had no idea what she was talking about, "But...you said I need to go as I please!" I wailed some more, "Yes, to choose the deputy you please." Mistheart swung her broad head achknowlegdingly "Oh." I meowed, sounding a lot like Leafwhisker did when I embarassed him. "Okay, I will." I announced and my dream disappeared. Chap10 "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneth fallen tree for a clan meeting!" This was it. The moment I had gone without for any moons and almost a whole season. "Today Nightclan gathers for a very important meeting. I will annouce a deputy." Mews of excitement rippled through the crowd. "I will anounce Moonfrost as the new deputy and future leader of Nightclan!" I caught Moonfrost's fur prickle with the excitement I had dreamed of many many many times. But I also saw Darkfire's teeth bare with anger and jealousy. "Wha...What an honor!" Moonfrost squeaked like a apprenitce becoming a warrior, "Yes, it is Moonfrost. And you see how long it took me to choose?" I whispered only for Moonfrost now padding toward me could hear, "Yes Rainstar. Thank you." Category:FanClan Allegiances